ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/Prehistoric
(Shows WikiViews Logo) Nolan:Hey Dillon you ready to watch The Land Before Time the one Don Bluth Created. Dillon: Yeah, I am! That is a masterpiece. Nolan:Ok lemme put it in (the dvd is actually Prehistoric and Nolan puts it in) Nolan:I heard Don Bluth made the entire film with his eyes blindfolded while having to sip a entire cup of tea. Dillon: so he's the animator version of Bruce Lee? Or Chuck Norris? Nolan:Yup in fact i hear his next film will feature a animated Bruce Lee movie starring Jackie Chan Dillon: ya serious? Nolan:Yeah he's that good (The film shows a different logo) Nolan:Hey wait a second this isn't Don Bluth's Land Before Time? what is this? (Shows Prehistoric logo) Nolan and Dillon:Prehistoric? Dillon: WHAT DID YOU DO TO DON BLUTH?! (shows picture of John Guillermin) Nolan(VO):Well i never heard of this film but this film is directed by John Guillermin the guy behind the 1978 King Kong movie he decided to make a entire film with dinosaurs and thus we have Prehistoric according to the trailer sounds like something we never heard of before. (shows little bit of the trailer) T-Rexes Running Tword The Screen And It Goes Black) Narrative: It Will Blow Your Mind! (Smilodon Pouncing) Narrative: Prehistoric! In Theaters, Next Year. (cuts back to Nolan and Coolot) Nolan:Maybe this looks pretty good i mean its dinosaurs what are ya gonna do Dillon: I guess Nolan:Lets take a look this is Prehistoric (The film starts with a message saying about what happened in A.D) Dillon:(VO) The film opens with words on what happened back in the prehistoric times. I mean they could have got a narrator. Nolan (VO):Maybe they are building it up for the splendid cast that's in it thus we get one big mammoth who in this is voiced by.....(hears mammoth make a noise) A mammoth? maybe the voice actor for him is running late Dillon: (VO) Are you gonna talk? Nolan:Thus we get a Triceratops charging at the mammoth I'm pretty sure Gary Oldman is the evil Triceratops I'm calling it Dillon: No, it's obviously Alan Rickman. Nolan:Now that would be good and for the mammoth probably James Earl Jones (The Triceratops roars and starts battling the mammoth) Dillon: Screw it! I'm looking it up! Nolan:Yeah man you do that I'm ready to be blown away by this cast (Dillon looks it up) Dillon: No! No! God no! Please no! Nolan:What? what? Is Jack Black a dinosaur? Dillon: No. There is no voice cast. Nolan:What? That's preposterous (Dillon gives him the phone) (Nolan gets shocked and drops the phone) Nolan:There's no cast....oh no Dillon: Why?! (cuts back to footage) Nolan:(VO):So it turns out the Triceratops doesn't kill the mammoth and helps him up as a sabertooth tiger sits and watches don't tell me they're gonna go on a quest to bring a baby home Dillon: (VO): This isn't the Land Before Time, remember? Or Ice Age. Nolan: Welp, let's just keep watching... (several hours later) Dillon: (VO) This is BORING! Nolan:It doesn't even have a story Dillon: At least Dinosaur had Sebastian voice it's villain! Nolan:Or even a voice cast at all (shows a pterodactyl land on a longneck) Dillon: huh (the pterodactyl starts making noise at the long neck)